


Timmy Phantom

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Timmy Turner officially lose his Fairy Godparents at the age of 14. Timmy who refuse to accept the reality, wished his final wish which leads him to an Alternate Reality. Now as Danny Fenton, he realized his mistakes and needs to fix things up.





	Timmy Phantom

\- Danny Fenton= Timmy Turner  
\- Jazz Fenton= Sophia Turner  
\- Jack Fenton= Mr. Turner  
\- Maddie Fenton= Mrs. Turner  
\- Sam Manson= Tootie  
\- Tucker Foley= AJ  
\- Dani Phantom= Timantha Turner  
\- Dash Baxter= Chester McBadbat  
\- Mr. Lancer= Denzel Crocker  
\- Wulf= Sparky  
\- Paulina= Trixie Tang  
\- Star= Veronica  
\- Valerie Gray= Vicky  
\- Vlad Plasmius= Anti-Cosmo  
\- Box Ghost= Foop  
\- Dan Phantom/Dark Danny= Imaginary Gary  
\- Evil Danny= Nega-Timmy  
\- Desiree= Norm the Genie  
\- Britney Britney= Ember McLain  
\- Tad & Chad= Operative O & Operative K  
\- Kwan= Elmer

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Did I miss out anyone? And if I did miss out someone which other character I can pair them with?


End file.
